


A Real Love Story

by Ageddes775



Category: Love - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating, Drugs, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Love, References to Drugs, Soulmates, True Love, being the other woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ageddes775/pseuds/Ageddes775
Summary: This isn't your typical love story, it's a true love story. I lived it myself and I can't promise you how it's going to turn out but I promise it'll be relatable. I might not be likable at the end, I don't know that I'll like myself at the end of it. My advice buckle up and wait for the ride.





	A Real Love Story

I can remember the second I saw him. I'd gone to Tracy's house so she could teach me to play D&D with her group. I'd just met Tracy that week at my new job in Louisiana. I could sit here and give you all the details on why I'd moved there and how I got there but that's not what this is about. This is a story of the best and worst part of my life, this story is about a man named Micah. While I was at Tracy's I was already nervous, new place, new people and all that. I was kinda awkwardly sitting there just trying to fit in and then Micah walk in, first thing I noticed was how tall he was and how broad his shoulder were. I hate to admit this but my first thought when I saw him was 'I wanna climb that like a mountain'. I stole it from Greys Anatomy. A small girl having sex with a literal giant ended up crushed and he wanted to see her again and she responded with "You only have to climb Everest once".  
Sorry probably wasn't too relevant but it does make me sound less crazy anyway. The second thing I noticed was his aggressively black curly hair, hated it. Worst feature.  
Throughout the night we did end up flirting but his ex girlfriend ended up showing up, I don't even remember her name, but he ended up getting too drunk and making out with her even though he'd been texting his girlfriend all night but hey, it happens right? He still says to this day he doesn't remember.  
Sometime that week he ended up asking Tracy for my number and since we seemed to vibe she just gave it up, no questions asked. The minute he texted me I got butterflies and hated myself for it. I deserved more than a dumbass who was already cheating on his girlfriend. He wanted to hangout so we decided Tracy's house was pretty neutral. The getting there and all that was irrelevant. What was relevant was me texting my fiancé/current husband the entire time all this was happening. Hating myself for hoping Micah would make a move when we were both seeing someone else. I did tell him that James(fiancé) existed but I didn't tell him the whole truth, I said that we were taking like a two year hall pass. Which was halfway true, I'd given James a hall pass for 2 years because before we got married I wanted him to live his life, he was 19 and I was almost 21. He didn't start living until he was 19, I'd been living since 13, that's when I started drinking. I don't think I've told Micah that to this day. At Tracy's I remember moments like spilling tequila and almost crying and having Micah gut punch me as pay back for making a mess, you know, because that's what a sane person does. later that night we went out for a cigarette and flirted... aggressively. I honestly can't remember who initiated it but we ended up getting caught by Tracy with me shoved against the side of her house with Micah pressed against me. We went back inside and it was super awkward or I was paranoid, both? I don't remember Tracy talking to me much after that, shortly after she also quit Quaker(where we worked). Later that night when everyone went to bed our drunk asses drove to some back woods parking lot and had sex in the back of his tiny ass car. Which was an event considering how big of a guy he is. I know what you wanna ask "How was the sex" and it was sub par. I'll credit that to the car though. I remember before bed offering to go shower with him at my house in the morning. Which I immediately regretted in the morning because holy shit was I hungover. I stood by it though because for some reason I couldn't bring myself to tell him no. I wanted him around so bad for what I can discern was no reason. That morning just like I said we went to my dad's while my dad was at work and showered, had sex and quickly left because I didn't wanna get caught. The speed didn't really matter in hindsight because we were in the south. Meaning nosy fucking neighbors snitched me out, for the most part I was off the hook because we weren't there long enough for anything to happen according to the neighbor. (drunk bitch). After that I had Micah start coming through the back, which worked for awhile until he got caught going through the back neighbors yard and he also told my dad. Man, moments like that are when I knew I belonged in Maine, people talk a lot of shit but they mind their fucking business. For the life of me I can't remember how things continued, I think that we kept texting and wanted to hangout as just friends. We got drunk and crashed in my dads living room. The next morning we were trying to decide which movie to watch but we got a little bit wrapped up in the conversation, as always, and I brought up population whatever. He was the only person I'd ever met that had seen it and my dumb ass blurted out 'I love you'. Then I had to back track and he was reassuring as sweet because Micah. It honestly didn't make me feel any better but then I looked into those brown eyes of his. They're the kind of eyes that are always soft and warm even when he's not talking. Then he ended up going home and even though things had just started I hated him leaving. That's the day I knew things were gonna get bad, the day I knew he was gonna ruin me because I didn't just say I love you with no truth, I think I loved him the moment I saw him.


End file.
